Our love revealed
by kaizer20
Summary: It's about Kagome and Shizuma, a matched made of cheats. I tried hard for this pairing, read and review!


**A/N: I wanted to try a crack pair, Shizuma and Kagome, I want to see if I can pull it off.

* * *

**

Our love revealed

* * *

**(Shizuma POV)**

I can't believe it, I'm so stupid…

How can I not notice you?

I'm the stupidest person in this world, but…

Why now?

Why…

Of all times this could've happened…

Why now?

I'm with somebody else, don't you get it? Why did you have to pop in my heart and pierce me like a knife? Are you too impatient not to have me? If so, I hate you for that, but…

I love you more than my hatred. And the question still remains inside of me… do you love me back the same way I love you?

You also gave me a reason to break up with her. I hate you, yet I love you. I just noticed you a short time ago.

* * *

I walk on the dark alley, it was raining, I got drunk, not wanted, wanted to be alone, but not alone literally, but alone… with you. My desire and love for you got so strong that I sometimes need to drink sleeping pills just for me stop myself from going to your place and molesting you.

I was heading for the light…

I knew that you're with another, but I still wanted you to be mine and only mine. I wanted to divulge my feelings for you.

* * *

**(Kagome POV)**

I'm eighteen, you're twenty-three. But who gives a damn about our age gap? It's been three years since I started talking to you. That past that made me start having a bond with you.

I WAS with Chiyo for the past three years. You ARE or WERE with Nagisa for the past seven years.

And during those past three years, at first, I declined your help, but soon gave in, to have Chiyo. You helped me through everything; from the clothes I wear down to the words I say… everything. When I and Chiyo started dating, you were there to teach and help me what I should do with our date down to the very date, which was our fifth date, that I asked her to be my girlfriend… you were there to encourage me until she said 'Yes'.

As time passed, my love for Chiyo started fading away. When we were little kids, I thought 'I will always love Chiyo', but I was a fool. To think that I said that to myself, but in reality, I really LOVE you and only you. I just couldn't tell you what I feel, because you are or were with Nagisa, I don't know and I was shy.

You also helped me to give Oshibaru to another little girl. He told me that he was happy with her and I'm glad for him.

To be honest with you, when you started helping me, I started having feelings for you. And during our first date, I thought that I was craving for Chiyo, it's true, I did craved for her at first, but most of the times, I craved for you. I wanted you to be the girl I dated, I thought that during our date, I wanted to restart time and I wanted it to be that I asked you out on a date instead of Chiyo.

But even before our date, during the times that you talked to me about methods on how to get Chiyo or just a little chit chat, I longed for more, I didn't know why back then, but I wanted to talk about my feelings towards you, because I was confused and I wanted to tell you the things I wanted to say to you that I couldn't like how much I wanted to thank you for helping me in everything and how I feel about you every time we talk and some unknown feeling wants for me to tell you that I like you, the reason why I couldn't thank you is also, because that I might start rambling about what I feel and I was shy, but what's worst of all is that I was confused of what I felt, I couldn't put it to proper words.

And during my and Chiyo's first date, in the Ferris wheel, I confirmed to myself that I was in love with you and not her.

* * *

Now I'm driving down the city, to search for you and tell you how much I love you and how much I wanted to be with you.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

The winds howled, the night sky was replaced with dark clouds, the rain was pouring down and the hoary haired woman was in a state of great despair. She wanted to be wrapped in a warm hug by 'Her' loving and welcoming arms. She also wanted to cry and tell her how much she loves her, but with her emotions affecting her, she thought that the girl she loves wouldn't come to her and she would just go back to her mansion, alone and crying herself to sleep, as usual. But she was wrong, so very wrong.

"This is my fate… to be alone, I lost the real me, the strong me and now… I'm just a pathetic dog, waiting for her mistress to return" she said in a grieved tone, eyes started to close, but slowly.

A black Ferrari soon found its way down the alley and stopped. The driver noticed that the woman she was looking for was there and immediately dismounted the car and headed towards her.

As the woman continued to walk to the lights that she saw in the alley, she heard someone running and thought that it was a perverted man, so she got ready for combat… but… she was surprised by a hug that the stranger gave her. She didn't mind though, in fact, she hugged back, but hers was tighter, not minding that it was some stranger that touched her.

"Don't let me go, please" Shizuma pleaded as she sunk her head to the stranger's breasts.

"I won't, I'll never let you go again" the stranger retorted.

"Kagome… I lo-" Shizuma was cut off.

"Don't talk" Kagome said as she started stoking the woman's hair and whispered "everything will be fine, I promise".

"I don't want to lose you…" the woman told her as she started to close her eyes.

Soon, Shizuma collapsed and the flaxen haired woman carried her in her arms to her car and drove her to her home.

"I promise to make things right" Kagome told her sleeping love with determination as she continued to drive to her mansion.

* * *

Night finally shown as the two arrived in 'Her' house. It was a long drive, because 'Her' house was far from the city and it took longer, because of the heavy rain that happened which caused a long traffic, but fortunately, the sky cleared up.

* * *

Kagome carried her princess to her bed, stripped her. When she saw the naked body of Shizuma, she was in awe, never had she seen a body like hers. It was perfect, no blemish of whatsoever, no birth marks, it's pale as white, it's healthy and it's perfectly shaped. She then took in the site of the woman's glorious breasts… they were perfect; it's perfectly proportioned and well developed. Lastly, she took notice of the woman's face, but what caught her most was her… orifice. It's perfectly shaped like the other body parts, it's thick enough, it's red as a strawberry, and it's soft and kissable.

"I'm sorry, but I can no longer contain myself" Kagome said with desire written all over her face and body.

Greed took over Kagome as she hovered over the nude woman and gave her a gentle kiss. It lasted a long time, but Kagome knew that she had to dress her and so she got up from bed and took some clothes. After picking the right clothes, she went to put the clothes on the bed and get some warm water to give Shizuma a sponger bath.

When Kagome came back to the room, she dropped the warm water for she was surprised to see Shizuma seating on the right side of the bed, awake, but what surprised her most was that she wasn't even bothering to cover herself.

Shizuma saw her and told her "Hey there, Kagome" with a sweet tone and continued with a question "where am I?"

Kagome stood there, still stunned, but soon came back to reality after a few seconds and said "You're in my place and you should go back to bed".

Shizuma ignored what she said, stood up, walked towards her, hugged her tight and said with everything she is "I love you, Kagome" before placing a kiss to her lips.

Instead of being stunned, Kagome asked "But… what about Nagisa?" while she kept her head down.

"You never knew that we broke up two months ago"

"Why?"

"Because, I couldn't hold myself back already, because I'm in love with you, not her" Shizuma said as she held Kagome's chin with her right hand and made her stare at her in the eyes.

"I guess we felt the same" Kagome said as she started to close the proximity of their faces and stopped a few inches apart.

"Huh?" Shizuma asked in curiosity.

"I also broke up with Chiyo, but it was seven months ago"

"What?" Shizuma couldn't believe it, the girl she loves was already single way before her.

"Indeed, and for the past seven months, I wanted to divulge my feelings for you, but you WERE with Nagisa, so I backed off" Kagome said as she still kept eye contact and Shizuma let go off her chin.

"I see. Did you know that I wanted to tell you how much I love you for the past two months?"

"No"

"It was pure torture?"

"Why?"

"Because I felt guilty…" Shizuma trailed off and the gap of their lips soon widened, but not too wide.

"Of what are you guilty?"

"Cheating on Nagisa"

"But you never cheated"

"No, I did"

"How is that so?" Kagome asked, still trying to push her words that Shizuma didn't cheat on Nagisa.

"I cheated her in a way that I was in love with you and it felt like I was just dating her for fun. I never really intended it, but when I started helping you, I started to fall in love with you, but I kept my feelings confided, because I was confused as to what my emotions are for you and I was shy. But, as the time passed, my mind finally blew and I wanted you and only you, but I also couldn't break up with Nagisa, because she would get hurt, but…" Shizuma trailed off.

"But…?" Kagome continued to listen.

"When I broke up with her, she was smiling"

"Why?"

"Because she was relieved"

"Why?" the same question again.

"Because she told me that she could finally stop cheating on me" Shizuma gave her a look of hurt.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kagome flared.

"Yeah, she cheated on me, with you know who"

"She cheated you with Tamao?"

"Yes, she told me that she started loving her best friend a couple of months ago and the two of them would have secret affairs and then…"

"And then?"

"She thought that I would be mad and I would slapped her, but instead I thanked her, because at least that even if I did break up with her, I didn't hurt her and she already had someone else to love"

"So, it ended up that Nagisa was cheating on you with Tamao for real while you cheated her with me in your mind?"

"Yes"

"It's really funny if you look at it again" Kagome gave a giggle.

"It is, I laughed myself off, but the feeling of not saying what I feel for you killed me"

"But we love each other, right?" Kagome inquired as she stroke Shizuma's hair. Kagome grew tall, but Shizuma's still taller.

"Yes" Shizuma said as she held Kagome's left hand that stroked her hand with her right hand.

"So…"

"So…?"

"We're officially together, right?" Kagome asked as she gave Shizuma a chase kiss.

"Yes, I want to make up…" Shizuma said as she had her signature smirk back and her 'Shizuma' aura started to glow again.

"My, my, looks like the old Shizuma is back and that is MY Shizuma" Kagome replied with a sultry smirk.

"I want to make up for the entire love making we missed" with that said, Shizuma carried Kagome in bridal style towards the bed and hovered over her.

"Since I'm naked, looks like I'll have to strip you, MY Kagome" Shizuma alleged as she started stripping her lover's clothes and their love making which will have SO MANY rounds.

"Show me what you've got, Shizuma"

Shizuma stopped, she's fast, Kagome's clothes were already stripped and she was going to start kissing Kagome to have a hot and passionate make out session, because something popped in her mind and asked Kagome "How did Chiyo react when you broke up with her, because you love me?"

"Like Nagisa, she was also cheating on me with Tsubomi, and did you know that what you said to me about your feelings was the thing I also wanted to say to you?" Kagome articulated as she held Shizuma's face with her hands and gave her love of her life the warmest and loving smile she owns.

"What can I say? True lovers think alike" Shizuma said as she kissed Kagome.

"Indeed" Kagome replied as she kissed Shizuma back.

"Our love revealed" Kagome and Shizuma voiced out before the two lovers kissed.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I never expected myself to pull through this story, but I managed to.**

**Please read to enjoy and review to make me happy. Thank you!**


End file.
